The Black Wedding
by Kei Jones
Summary: It's a Blackwater wedding through Sam's eyes. Him having to deal with the fact that Leah has moved on and with his rival at that.


The Black Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but still find Leah to be one of my top 5 faves. Ah, she's #2 after Jacob Black, himself. GO TEAM JACOB!**

* * *

I look up to see you standing there and you look so _beautiful_. Just like I always imagined you would. Your long white wedding dress fits you like a glove showing off your womanly curves. I smile, proudly, because once again you're the envy of ever woman present. Your hair has grown since your transformation and you've opted to tie it up in a loose and yet sexy bun. I just want to run my fingers across your face and tuck them into place. You blush slightly as Seth walks up to you and whisper something and you press your pink lips together. He's said something smart and the urge to punch him is so tempting for you. Yet, despite your annoyance you still smile up at him and the two of you begin walking down the aisle. I've always dreamed of this moment but the moment passes as you and Seth walk by me and continue on. I shut my eyes and inhale deeply catching your scent – since you've left me and joined Jacob's pack the ocean scent is weaker. Your scent is more earthy and mixed with a scent of lilacs and wildflowers.

I open my eyes and cannot help _but_ to frown as you now stand before a smiling Jacob Black. This isn't _our_ wedding day; no this is you and somebody else's. Seth says something to Jacob that makes him chuckle – everything is always a _joke_ with him. He never takes anything seriously except for his precious Bella. You remember her, don't you? The woman he claimed to love more than anything in this world? And yet, you've convinced yourself that the two of you might be able to make a life together. Why? He walks you up to the altar and nods to the priest to begin before turning back to look at you. I bet he never looks at you the way _I_ used to as if you were the most important thing in the world to me. You were and still are. Emily tugs on my arm and I look around realizing that everyone else has sat down and I reluctantly join the rest.

The priest starts talking about love, devotion, loyalty, respect, teamwork and promises. My frown deepens because that is something that _cub_ knows nothing about. He doesn't love like he should. His love is selfish and self-serving – it's about what makes _him_ feel good. Devotion and Jacob Black don't even fit together. Although to be fair he certainly is devoted to his leeches, isn't he? Loyalty is something that he lacks. He left his tribe to protect a demon. My eyes drift over to look at the so-called child, a boy named E.J. for Edward Jacob. I've heard rumors about you and the child that _you_ imprinted on _it_. Impossible. How could a respecting La Push wolf ever have any feelings for a stinking vampire even if it is a half-breed. But, the long and short of it is that Jacob Black doesn't fit any of the criteria of what the priest is talking about. He can't!

My jaw clenches as I notice you looking at him. You're looking at him lovingly? That's not possible and the priest begins talking about promises. We both made promises to one another. You say that _I_ broke our promises when in actuality I didn't. _I_ never broke them at least not intentionally. My ability to choose what was right for me was _stolen_ the moment I laid eyes on your cousin, now my wife, who is sitting next to me with tears in her eyes. I fight the urge to comfort her. She's crying because she's happy for you but also disappointed that you never bothered to ask her to take part in your so-called 'happy union'. But fate, destiny or some whacked out giant magic 8-ball decided that despite everything we weren't meant to be. Don't you see that _I_ didn't have a choice? That if it came down to it that I'd choose you and your double-stuff chocolate almond brownies over Emily's blueberry muffins any ol' day? But now you're breaking all of _your_ promises that you made. You promised that you'd love _me_ and only _me_. That I would be the only person you'd want to wake up to everyday. _That, that smile_, the same smile you're giving him now (that for some damn reason, probably because of this fucked up imprinting magic, seems to shine brighter than I even remember) would be reserved for me.

You're laughing? The prick must've said something funny thus again proving he never takes anything seriously. But the point is that in the end it is _you_ that is breaking our promises to one another. How could I break promises when the Sam you remembered was kidnapped and locked away in a box? It's not a broken promise if your friend 'promises' to meet you at the theater but doesn't show up because some horrible accident occurred, right? So why do you keep putting the blame on me? You're the liar, the cheat, the heartbreaker in _our_ relationship, not me. You're the one breaking my heart right now with your words of devotion to him. "I once told you, 'you're worth following', Jacob. And I meant it then and I mean it now. I'm so happy that I get to share this part of my life with _you_." I think I'm going to be sick. A quick nudge from Paul helps keeps my growling in check. I tune everything out around me except you – Leah Michelle Clearwater. You were supposed to be Mrs. Leah Michelle Uley. We always joked about how your initials sounded more like a university or some online college. We used to do everything together. You were my first everything – my first girlfriend, my first kiss, lover and –

Suddenly there's clapping and an elbow from Emily snapping me out of my memories. This is what I was woken up for? To see you kissing him like you were meant to be kissing me? We all stand as you are now declared Mr. & Mrs. Jacob Ephraim Black – Leah Black doesn't even sound…okay so Leah Uley never exactly rolled off your tongue either. But you loved me enough to look beyond it. Do you really love him more than you love me? You walk by me with your arm locked around his and you don't even acknowledge me or anyone else for that matter. Has that _child_ really become your world so much so that you don't even notice me?

The crowd files out and moves onto the reception – the next stage of my torment. The reception where _I am forced _to witness the two of you interact as husband and wife. Not only that but that you've always loved receptions since they were pretty much the beginning of the 'after party'. But, oh wait. Sigh. You've decided to do the _gauntlet_ the long line where everyone is forced to congratulate the happy couple – why? I specifically forbade Emily from putting either of us through that torture. I didn't want to have face you as we both tried to pretend that we were happy and amiable about the whole situation. I hang back as Emily bounces excitedly waiting for her turn to greet you – her enthusiasm is adorable. But it is eventually her turn and you look at her for a second, scrutinizing her, sizing her up and if I didn't know you so well I'd be worried you'd snap her neck. To my surprise you smile at her, give her a big hug, and thank her for coming – formal, polite, reserved; a clear sign for me _not_ to approach you.

Yet, Fate seems damn well set on making at least one of us suffer. My mother walks up and tells me to get in line and congratulate you on finding _love_. My mom refuses to accept the fact that I might still love you and still hoped that we'd find some way back to each other. She was even more heartbroken over our breakup than you; she hated Emily for the longest seeing her as the same type of woman that took my father away. But I get in line just to get away from her nagging and marveling over how beautiful you look and how _perfect_ you and Jacob Black are for one another. I feel like I'm in school again standing in between Paul and Jared waiting for our turn in the office with the principal…again. Jared pats me on the back and tells me to buck up and just treat this like a band-aid. Hurry up and get it over with. I look over Paul's shoulder and notice your husband glaring at me and I return the dark glare with one of my own. He knows I don't approve of this arrangement because he'll imprint and leave you – _he just has to_. His glare never lessens as I come closer and he even pulls you closer to him but you don't notice – ugh, you're talking to some girls, I don't recognize them, but they are obviously girls that you know fairly well. You'll chat it up with them two for _days_ leaving me to stand here while being glared at by your _husband_ – is this supposed to be added torture?

Paul barks out a command for the hens to keep it moving and without missing a beat you flick him off and tell them thank you. Eventually it's my turn. I completely skip Jacob and look down at you and you look back up at me. My chest starts to ache as I look down at you in your beautiful white wedding dress. Looking the way I've always imagined you would and it brings a smile to my face. You smile back up at me and I take your hands into mine and just hold them. Imprinting doesn't make us forget our past and once in a while the blinders come off and I can truly look at you and this may all be probably because Emily is truly looking at you as well. Your hands are so soft and smooth even after all the running around on patrol. I marvel at them because I guess I expected them to be calloused and hard just like everyone else's – just like a man's hands. You were never much of a 'girly-girl' and yet despite it all you've managed to hold onto every soft and feminine curve that made my body ache for yours. Just like now my body still aches for you but it's a forbidden ache – I just want to kiss you so badly right now. You must feel it too because your smile falls a little and you look up at me and before you can say anything your husband speaks up. "Thanks for coming, Sam. You gonna be at the reception?" He asks and I can hear the forced politeness in his voice and you laugh at it.

"He _has_ to." You answer for me and some how your voice seems to help lessen the tension in the area. Quil, Embry and Seth have flanked you both but it's alright. If it came down to a fight Seth would move to get you out the way leaving the two sides evenly matched. I nod my head agreeing with your statement.

"He doesn't _have_ to." Jacob grumbles still glaring darkly at me as he leans down and lightly kisses your forehead. You sigh contently and lean into his hug and my jaw clenches at this public sickeningly display of affection. I move on as I guess you all go to get your pictures taken. As the guests all head over to the reception hall a thought occurs to me that it's maybe because I hate that kid is the whole reason you've even married him - basically, it's just to annoy me. That's it. You still love me but because of this fucked up world of shape shifters you've decided to play this game. This marriage won't last. This is nothing more than just another crush for the both of you. Remember when we had that little split so you could date William Mason? And his little infatuation with Bella Swan? Yea, that's all this is. I feel a pair of eyes on me and I look up expecting to see you staring at me; willing me back to you – but you're not. I look over and I notice a cold pair of honey colored eyes staring at me. _What bloodsucker? Surprised that I'd actually be upset that the woman _I _love has married someone else? This is all your fucking fault and that whiny little do-nothing wife of yours. Maybe you should've had a daughter and the rumors would've been that _he _imprinted on that thing and then instead of marrying my Lee-Lee; he'd be somewhere making mutant venomous glittery wolves somewhere. This is all your fault and you damn well know it!_ Edward Cullen only shakes his head as if pitying me. _DON'T FUCKING PITY ME! YOU SOULLESS, GAY-ASS, SPARKLY, SELF-ABSORBED, MASCOHISTIC, SELF-PROMOTING, PUMA-LICKING, BAMBI-HATING, PEODOPHILE SUPPORTING, WORLD-DESTROYING FUCKED UP WORTHLESS PIECE OF STONE! YOU AND YOUR WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY NEED TO BURN IN HELL FOR THE REST OF YOUR UNDEAD LIVES! _The mind reader turns and walks away shaking his head – like I give a damn what _he _thinks. I can't even believe that _they're_ even allowed to attend the reception – what hoping that they'll go mad and slaughter the more annoying relatives on both sides of the family tree?

The happy couple and wedding party make their grand entrance as applauds, cheers and wolf howls erupt around the room. He holds you close as if you're the most precious treasure in the entire world to him. I'm not fooled by his show; his so-called display of Alpha status and even worse his so-called love. You realize that he's nothing more than a manipulator, right? He's no different than the whiny, leech loving necrophilia obsessed bitch that you despised so much. He's convinced you that you two are meant to be together. That you both understand, fit and in some sick, sad Jerry Maguire spin off way that you 'complete one another'. Like, just because you're both stubborn, argumentative, smart asses, loyal and all because of this twisted magic and pack mind-link that you know each other so well. Why can't you just see that without this _magic_ that you would never be with him? That you belong to me and me alone.

The night wears on and its time for you to cut the cake which is disgustingly sweet. You both feed each other cake very neatly, politely and just because it's always a joke with Jacob Black you smear a small bit of icing on his nose. He smirks at you and leans down so you can lick and suck it off while he gets a little on your cheek. Fortunately, and yet at the same time, unfortunately, Paul yells 'to save it for the honeymoon' – as if I needed to be reminded that you're going to have sex with him…again. I feel a serious migraine coming as its time for the garter and I've seen all that I can stand to see as his nose trails up from your shin to your knee – I don't _need_ to see him go any further and walk out.

I head towards the beach and stand breathing in the cool salt water air. You used to like coming to the beach to think and get away from the insanity of it all. I knew I could always find you here when you were nowhere else to be found – at least that was true before you left my pack. Now? Now I don't know where you go to think, to be alone, to have some quiet time – I don't even know you anymore Leah. "Let it go, Sam." I turn around and see Paul and Jared standing behind me with sad frowns. Paul is now your brother-in-law and Jared has always been your friend. They want me to be 'just happy' for you both. I turn back around to look out over the waters letting the waves calm me. The truth is I am stupid for trying to hold onto something that was lost to me the moment I saw Emily. Emily is great in her own way; there is no way she can ever be you or you her. You both are so special to me that I've always wanted to find a way to keep the both of you for myself. The newness in my relationship with Emily has long since worn off and I guess it's the same for all relationships. I know that Jacob Black has aggravated you to the point that you ran to Mexico to get away from him for a few days. At first, I laughed my ass off for days because _you_ left _him_ but then it occurred to me that _you actually _ran away. I had forbidden you from leaving the Rez unless it was pack related; the tiny loop hole in my Alpha command that allowed you to follow Jacob Black. Jacob had never put such a restriction on you and yet you came back to him bearing gifts in the form of a massive sombrero and a few bottles of tequila. You love him because no matter what he's chosen to love you and he also allows you the freedom of choice in your relationship. That's all you've ever wanted for all of us, isn't it? The right to choose when to love someone, how long and how hard. I know that you've preferred us to have had a normal break up where I told you that you weren't the one for me. But I didn't have the heart or the courage to because I didn't want to admit it to myself; I only admitted it to Emily and my pack.

"Sam?" Jared calls and I sigh heavily. I doubt that you even notice that I've left and that little thought hurts more than I'd ever admit out loud. I'll go back but it's only because if anything I've always wanted you to be happy. I won't hide from your happiness…no matter how much it sickens me. Besides I have to prepare myself for the next step in your relationship; first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jacob with the baby carriage. Ugh, you weren't even supposed to be able to get pregnant but the rumor around the pack is that you are pregnant with Jacob's kid. Oh well, at least I know that there'll be plenty of hard liquor because according to you, 'a party isn't a party without liquor'.

* * *

A/N: This is a one-shot that hit me one night and I started typing it but then I was torn between what to do about Jacob; should he have imprinted or shouldn't he have? And in the end I just decided to go without it since that was the idea that hit me first. But, I'm really not feeling too well today and figured might as well do something with this laptop and being bed-ridden. But you all know what to do. Don't just read but review.


End file.
